Can't Thank You Enough
by WaterBoat
Summary: After Harry saved Gabrielle's life and Fleur from any more grief, Fleur repays him in the only way she knows how. Rated M for Lemon. Oneshot. 1.5k words.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I mean Harry Potter. Ugh.

So I decided to write another lemon, but I decided to lay off pokemon for a second and write some Harry Potter. I had a good idea in the back of my head, screaming and banging on the back of my thick skull. You get what happened.

My accent with Fleur isn't great, but your reading this for the lemon, aren't you? ;P

* * *

><p>As Harry made the breath that saved his life, he heard the crowd cheering with the heavy sighing of the people who thought he hadn't made it.<br>"Harry, you're so thick sometimes!" Hermione groaned, helping her friend out of the water and wrapping him with a towel, some of the school faculty were helping out Ron and the girl who Fleur never got to reach. "They weren't really going to leave us, they made sure no one would get hurt!"

Harry made a furious, almost sneezing sound as he drank the potion from his goblet in the tent, trying to ignore Fleur's frantic screams of "Gabrielle? Where is she? Where 'ave you put 'er?"  
>The points had been passed out by none other then Dumbledore himself. Even after the ceremony, many of the group still remained chatting excitedly, Fleur fussing over her sister, checking her temperature ever other minute and trying to find her a change of clothes.<p>

The usual ceremony in Gryffindor consisted of loud music and pranks played out by Fred and George, the frantic and anxious rambles of some people guessing about the final task, the usual food snuck away from the elves in the kitchen and Hermione sitting at the common room table in a fat, squishy chair trying to literally get done the severe lack of homework due to the task.

"Alright, that is enough! Everyone to your dormitories, now!" came the yell of Proffesor McGonnagal, the head of Gryffindor house, humming out and destroying their festivities due to the complaints from the portraits.

The crowd dispersed, filing out to the left or right. Harry followed tightly packed behind Dennis Creevey and Ron, nearly being pushed down the stairs every third step.

Finally, the crowd moved into their appropriate dormitories, finally allowing Harry, Ron and Neville into their room. Seamus was already in there, chatting excitedly with Dean about Harry's choice of magic.  
>"Where'd you get the Gillyweed Harry? I thought Snape kept some in his office." He said, grinning ear to ear and fumbling with his hands before flopping down on his bed and nearly snapping his wand.<br>Harry came up with a quick lie before changing hastily and lieing himself down on his four-poster bed. He stayed awake for nearly two hours, while the snores of Dean and Neville, followed by Ron and finally Seamus played in constant loop on his ears, before he himself dropped to sleep.

In the middle of his dream of playing Quidditch for a proffesional team, a dream he didn't share with anyone for the shear embarassment of it, he was awoken by a voice next to his bed, whispering to him: "Harry, I want to sank you for saving Gabrielle. Can you come wis me for a moment?"

"Yeah sure, but I don't think we should be up so late, let me get something." he grumbled, reaching into his bag before pulling out his father's Invisibility Cloak, standing off his bed and throwing it over the two of them. Whilst doing this, he caught sight of Fleur's nightgown, barely touching her thigh and flaunting her cleavage like a circus parade.

"You lead the way" Harry stated as Fleur nodded, stepping in front of him and scuttling to avoid making any large amounts of noise waking the others.

They descended down the spiraling steps, making it back to the common room, which was unnocupied except for Hermione, who was looking around questionably indicating the two of them were still too loud. She sighed before packing her things and ascending up the stairs to her own room.

Harry checked his watch, showing him it was nearly three in the morning, followed by a series of questions flooding his mind. To state one was simply "why so late?"

Harry trudged as she led him down a long corridor, making no attempt to hide her panties, which were visible now that the gown had ridden up a little bit, revealing a pair of solid black underwear.  
>She had already led him outside, goosebumps appearing on her legs and forearms. She kept leading him further and further, and up the steps of the horse drawn carrige Beauxbatons had arrived on October.<p>

She had led him to her room in the carrige, which was big regardding it's size. Probably an extension charm Harry thought as they threw the cloak off, her gown hiding what little leg it could again.  
>"I just wanted to say sanks for saving Gabrielle, which 'ad almost cost you your life." she said, smoothing out her gown awkwardly and readjusting the straps which had begun to slip.<br>"And I dragged you out 'ere for zis." she said before pressing her lips onto his, pushing her tounge into his mouth and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry was taken aback at first, but decided to milk it a little. He was her height exactly, so there wasn't any awkwardness in the position.

Suddenly, Fleur had done something Harry hadn't expected. She quickly sat herself on her knees, fiddling with his black pajama bottoms the school provided, before reaching into his boxers and fishing out his penis.

"Wow, it is so big for someone so young! I didn't sink it would be so huge." She said massaging it, before taking his whole erection into her mouth, sucking on it graciously.  
>Harry groaned as she worked her mouth on his huge length, bobbing her head on it. Pulling it out of here mouth and stroking it, Fleur calmly whispered "Ssh, no one knows what we are doing, I need to you to be quiet."<p>

Harry nodded as she put his erection into her mouth again. Instinctively, Harry placed his hand on her head, stroking her long, straight hair and appreciating her glowing skin.  
>As Fleaur sucked harder and took his entire cock into her mouth, Fleur slipped out of her nightgown revealing her smooth, slender body and full, round breasts kept behind in her bra. Harry unclipped it, letting them both bounce freely, smooth and clean of stretch marks.<br>As soon as Harry's throbbing began becoming more violent, Fleur pulled his lengthy erection out of her mouth, stroking it with both of he hands. Harry groaned, releasing his white, sticky seed on Fleur's face.

"Mmm, it iz so warm." Fleur moaned as he fired it on her face. Fleur stood up as it dripped down her neck, splitting around her erect nipples. She sat herself on a nearby bed and beckoned Harry toward her.

Harry squeezed himself between her big hips, placing his rock-hard member just above her warm entrance. He looked up at Fleur, who was biting at her pinkie finger. After he got her okay, he pushed into her, getting a soft moan out of her.

Within seconds, Harry began rocking his hips back and forth, her inner walls clenching over his erection. Her moans picked up as his speed did, sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. The force was causing her large breasts to bounce in rythym with his thrusts.

Harry placed his hands on her large hips, his glasses falling off his face as he picked up speed, rolling off Fleur and shattering on the floor.

Harry groaned as he pulled out of Fleur, blowing another load onto her body and breasts, getting a loud moan that may have woken the girls in the next room.

Harry crawled under Fleur before he pushed back into her, grabbing her breasts as she moaned and he picked up speed. HE picked up his speed, thrusting deep into her as her moans increased in volume, Harry had to take his hand off one of Fleur's breasts and had to cover her mouth with it.

Fleur screamed as Harry unexpectedly fired his load into Fleur's canal, as she screamed into his hand. Finally Harry packed up his stuff and hid back under his cloak. Just before leaving, Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry and said "I'll need to that you again later 'arry."

* * *

><p>Like I said, I have her accent off horibbly. Only two more days for the next White's Sexy Adventure. Look forward to it, as I am taking requests to watch pokemon she "catches."<br>Please don't flame my lemons. If you do, I'll burn your house down.


End file.
